(Adapted from investigator's abstract) This will be a study of the history of wet nursing in the northern United States. It will place wet nursing in the context of the growth of medical authority in the home and the development of pediatric medicine. It will cover the colonial period through the twentieth century. This work will demonstrate how medical developments affected private decision-making about infant feeding and how, conversely, the decisions of individual families helped to shape the role of physicians.